


a future with you

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, POV Kon-El | Conner Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Kon and Tim at a Wayne Family Reunion, ten years in the future.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 37
Collections: TimKon Week





	a future with you

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so I wrote this in roughly an hour bc I'm bad at remembering dates and forgot the week was starting today. (technically yesterday bc it's now past midnight.)  
> if all goes to plan, another prompt will tie into this fic and will be a second chapter, but for now it's complete!!

Kon slips through the crowd, carefully balancing his and Tim’s drinks. He has to lift them over a child’s head as they skip by, and twist to avoid bumping into one of the many animals roaming around. Even after a decade, the annual Wayne Family Reunion is messy and loud, chaos running rampant through the large living room. His nerves are a little frayed—maybe more than a little—but he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the atmosphere, the sound of laughter and baby talk and soft woofs.

Most of all, he thinks as he comes upon the slightly-secluded window alcove, he loves how much Tim loves it. How he relaxes, just enough to be noticeable, an absentminded smile gracing his lips as he watches his family interact.

For a second, Kon has to pause and take it in, struck by his husband’s beauty. It used to be that such a smile was something fleeting, rare. Now, it widens as Tim spots him, tilting his head to gesture Kon forward.

Kon steps into the space easily, handing one of the glasses over before lifting his arm. Tim pulls him in close, their sides pressed together. He’s cold, but without the crush of people to stave off the winter breeze, Kon isn’t surprised.

“How ya feeling?” He asks, resting his forehead against Tim’s head. His hair smells nice and clean, and Kon grins, knowing Tim always waits until the last second to shower before they have to leave for this thing.

“Good. Thirsty,” he says after a moment, taking a sip like it’s champagne. It’s actually Sprite, because Alfred banned alcohol while the kids are around, but he still manages to make it look elegant. Kon spends maybe a moment too long looking at his mouth. “You ready to go yet?”

Kon scoffs. “We haven’t even gotten to eat yet. Alfred said he’s making shepherd’s pie again this year. We aren’t leaving until I’ve had some.”

“Maybe we can convince him to let us take some home.”

“He will,” he replies confidently. “Especially if we mention we’re going to visit Ma and Pa soon.”

“Then you’ll have to save some for them,” Tim points out, a challenge underlying his words.

Kon playfully groans, pretending to shudder. “ _Sharing_ ,” he says, infusing as much disgust as he can.

Tim laughs, pressing his face into Kon’s chest.

Kon looks down at the back of his head, taking a sip of his own Sprite. He loves seeing Tim happy, and though he’s glad to have it all to himself, he knows sometimes it _is_ best to share. “You sure you don’t wanna go and mingle?”

“Positive. I see them all the time, anyway.” They both know it’s not true, but he doesn’t want to comment on it, doesn’t want to interrupt what he knows is coming next. Tim turns in his arms, one of his hands lowering to slip into Kon’s back pocket. “I’d rather be with you.”

“Well, who am I to say no to that,” Kon mumbles, leaning down to kiss him.

Eventually, one of the others will come over and steal them away. But for now, it’s nice to just exist together, to have their own little bubble just on the outside of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version!!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/617789742911815680/for-timkon-week-day-one-future-kon-slips)


End file.
